<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SpecialSinBin Request: Frustrate your Mando by Lady_Astro_Ovess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194771">SpecialSinBin Request: Frustrate your Mando</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Astro_Ovess/pseuds/Lady_Astro_Ovess'>Lady_Astro_Ovess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>very very light rope play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:40:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Astro_Ovess/pseuds/Lady_Astro_Ovess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so what happens if Paz lets you tie him up, you ride his helmet, and then tease him by sticking a suction cup dildo and riding it while he watches? You get.... 30 seconds before he breaks out~ OH THIS MADE ME FEEL THINGS<br/>Go check out the fic by Primarybufferpanel!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SpecialSinBin Request: Frustrate your Mando</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/gifts">Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel">Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)</a>. Log in to view.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>sin sin sinsin hehehe</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>